Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Announcer: We've seen battle after ferocious battle here at the Kalos League, and now it's time for our final match! So let's welcome the two trainers who have battle there way here with honor! Ash! And Alain! (Ash and Alain walks out to the battlefield as we see Lysandre, Team Flare admins and Mairin watching the event) Mairin: You can do it, Alain! Ash Ketchum: (In his mind) It's finally time! Man, Alain's strong! We're gonna have to give it all we've got! Alain: (In his mind) I've really been looking forward to this battle with Ash. But I wouldn't let him win it, no matter what. (Then a rock and water battlefield appears) Announcer: And here is our first battlefield for the finals. Is water and rock! (Team Robot In Pokemon XY&Z opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted! Narrator: It's the final round! Who will emerge for victorious? Will it be Ash? Or Alain? We'll found out soon? Pokemon Refree: The Kalos League battle between Ash and Alain is about to get underway! When all six of either trainer's Pokemon are unable to continue, the battle will be over. In addition, when three of the Pokemon on one side are unable to continue the battlefield will change. Bring out your Pokemon! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! I choose you! (Pikachu jumps into action in the battlefield) Alain: Tyranitar, go! (Alain throws his Pokeball to summon Tyranitar as it roars it's ability Sand Stream activates blinding Ash and Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: This could be trouble! Zoe Drake: Alain has a Tyranitar! Ron Stoppable: Awesome! I didn't know he had a Tyranitar! Sawyer: What do you know, Alain is battling with a Tyranitar! Shuff: That Tyranitar is a Rock and Dark Type! Clemont: And since Tyranitar's ability is sand stream. That would make it hard for Pikachu to see and move around. Takato Matsuki: Now that's trouble. Eddy: How will he defeated that Tyranitar?! Serena: Don't worry, Ash can handle it Kari Kamiya: Your right, he can handle it. Gatomon: Let's hope Ash will win. Bonnie: Go get 'em Ash! Go get 'em Pikachu! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Looks like this is it, The last battle! Pokemon Refree: All right, battle begin! Ash Ketchum: Get ready, Alain! Alain: Bring it on Ash! (The battle starts) Alain Tyranitar, dark pulse! (Alain's Tyranitar activates Dark Pulse) Ash Ketchum: Dodge it, Pikachu! (Pikachu runs trying not to get hit, as he hides behind the rock, which causes Dark Pulse to hit it as some pieces of the rock crashes in the water) Ash Ketchum: That's it! Pikachu, get to the water and use Iron Tail! (Pikachu jumps in the air and activates Iron Tail to hit the water which causes the water to blow, thus clearing the sand stream away as Tyranitar looks everywhere to find Pikachu) Mordecai: Did you guys see that? Izzy Izumi: Pikachu uses Iron Tail on the water to clear the sandstorm away! Tentomon: That's pretty clever! Ash Ketchum: Thunderbolt, quick! (Pikachu activates Thunderbolt hitting Alain's Tyranitar) Alain: Not bad! (Tyranitar fell on the floor) Serena, Bonnie, Mimi, Ed, Jeri and Michelangelo: Alright! Clemont: They clear the sandstorm with the splash of water! Sawyer: And water conducts electricity using thunderbolt was a great strategy! Ash is doing great! Takuya Kanbara You can do it, Ash! Tommy Himi: Come on, Ash! Amethyst: You got this! Ash Ketchum: And we're just getting warmed up! Electro ball! (Pikachu activates Electro Ball as it was about to hit Tyranitar) Alain: Stone Edge, go! (Alain's Tyranitar activates Stone Edge) Alain: Hit it with your tail! (Tyranitar hits the Stone Edge attack with it's tail making the stone edge break into pieces aiming towards Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Hit them back with Iron Tail! (Pikachu activates Iron Tail to hit every rocks of Stone Edge) Alain: Wait for it to land, then use crunch! (Pikachu lands as Tyranitar activates Crunch to bite Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Quick, Iron Tail! (Pikachu activates Iron Tail but Tyranitar grabs Pikachu's tail and toss him into the air) Volectro: Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: Now Electro ball! (Pikachu activates Electro Ball and hits Tyranitar thus defeated) Pokemon Refree: Tyrantiar is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner! Announcer: An impressive win no doubt, and Ash is off to the early league! Ash Ketchum: We've got one win, right out of the box! Serena & Bonnie: All right! Tai Kamiya: Way to go! Agumon: Nice job! Davis Motomiya: You did awesome, Ash! Veemon: You can do it! Takato Matsuki: Way to go, buddy! Guilmon: Yay! Ash! Takuya Kanbara: That's our man! Rigby and Mordecai: Oooooooohhhhhh!! Pops: Good show! Jolly good show! (Laughing) Tierno: Wow, that was a quick victory! Trevor: Having the first win totally puts Ash in the driver's seat. Emerl: If he beats Alain's five more Pokemon! Then he might be the champion! Clemont: Your right, Emerl! He will win! Flain: You can do it, dude! Pearl: Give it what we got! Diantha: Ash has really been on fire since the semi-finals! Professor Sycamore: Yeah! (Professor Sycamore remembers what Alain said yesterday as the flashback starts) Alain: And can't return. I lost far too many things, after I left my journey. Until I can get them back. I have to become much, much stronger. (Flashback ends) Professor Sycamore: (Talks in his mind) Alain, what feelings are you holding inside? (Then we cut to Malva and Team Rocket) Malva: It's the Kalos League finals and the fans are besides themselves! However the battle is only just beginning! Meowth: Okay and cut! Malva: Alright, next shot. Team Rocket: Right! James: This battle won't be walking the park, you know. This kind of battling wounld wear out any Pokemon. Jessie: But once they're on emepty, that's when we swoop in. Team Rocket for the win. Meowth: First we'll grab the winners and the runners up Pokemon including Pikachu of course, and those dumb twerpie dim-wits won't know what they're going to do. Malva: We've got work to do! Team Rocket: (Runs to Malva) Working we will go! (Then we cut back to Pikachu runs back to Ash) Ash Ketchum: Awesome! Pikachu, why don't you rest up for now. Noivern, I choose you! (Ash throws his Pokeball to summon his Noivern) Alain: (Talks in his mind) This feeling! I've been waiting for it. (Spoken) Let's go, Weavile! (Alain throws his Pokeball to summon his Weavile) Announcer: Our next battle is between Noivern and Weavile! Rod: Alain has a Weavile! Laura: Wow! Ron Stoppable: Do it, Alain! Ash Ketchum: Kay, Noivern! Supersonic! (Noivern activates Supersonic) Alain: Weavile, protect! (Weavile activates Protect to defend itself from Supersonic) Kenta Kitagawa: It uses Protect! Alain: Night slash! (Alain's Weavile activates Night Slash and hits Noivern) Ash Ketchum: Supersonic! (Noivern activates Supersonic and hits the rock) Alain: Now, ice beam! (Alain's Weavile activates Ice Beam) Ash Ketchum: Use, Boomburst! (Noivern activates Boomburst as two attacks countered each other and exploded) Ash Ketchum: Now, Dragon Claw! (Noivern swoops down and activates Dragon Claw as it attempts to hit Weavile) Alain: Double Team, go! (Alain's Weavile activates Double Team creating clones of itself) Ash Ketchum: Use, Supersonic and find the real one! (Noivern activates Supersonic to find out which one is the real Weavile, until the Supersonic finds the real one) Ash Ketchum: There it is! (Noivern charges towards the real Weavile) Alain: Dodge! (Ash's Noivern tries to hit Noivern but Weavile dodges the Dragon Claw attack) Alain: Use, Ice Beam! Ash Ketchum: Dodge it, quick! (Weavile fires Ice Beam, but Noivern dodges it as it flies away trying not to get hit by the ice type move, then an ice beam attack hits Noivern right on it's right wing) Kari Kamiya: Noivern's been hit! (Noivern falls into the water) Alain: Night Slash! (Weavile activates Night Slash jumps in the water and hits Noivern thus defeating it) Pokemon Refree: Noivern is unable to battle! Weavile is the winner! Announcer: Weavile comes out on top by using an ice beam attack at Noivern's wings! Flurr: Okay, this is bad. Noivern is defeated. Ash Ketchum: Noivern! Noivern are you okay? (Ash's Hawlucha comes out of it's Pokeball and comforts an injured Noivern) Ash Ketchum: Noivern, take a good rest. Kay, it's all yours. Bonnie: Noivern. Yoshi: Noivern is defeated. Clemont: Now both's sides are all even up! Serena: It's okay, Hawlucha will get Weavile back. Marcus Damon: You can do it, Hawlucha! Agumon (Data Squad): Win this fight! Ash Ketchum: Hawlucha, let's go! Hawlucha use Karate Chop! Alain: Dodge it! (Hawlucha activates Karate Chop trying to hit Weavile, but it keeps dodging it) Announcer: And Hawlucha launches a fierce attack! Weavile can barely dodge it! Sawyer: Fighting type moves are especially effective against Weavile. That was a good call! Clemont: But that's only thing, they contact, Weavile is totally aware of what's going on. Muscle Man: You can do it, bro! (Hawlucha continues trying to hits Weavile but it continues dodging it) Alain: Now! Direct Ice Beam at Hawlucha's feet! (Weavile activates Ice Beam hitting the water turning it frozen solid as Hawlucha almost slips on the ice and hangs on to it's feet) Slumbo: Did you see that?! Gabumon: Weavile activates Ice Beam to freeze the water! Matt Ishida: Alain sure is pretty clever than Ash. Ash Ketchum: An ice field, huh? Alain: Ice Beam, let's go! (Weavile fires ice Beam) Ash Ketchum: Stay right where you are! (Hawlucha blocks an ice beam attack as a shield to defend itself from the attack as it jumps it's feet and suddenly it's body turns steam and turns red) Alain: Now use Night Slash! (Weavile activates Night Slash) Ash Ketchum: Not yet! (Hawlucha defend itself as shield from the Night Slash attack as it's still standing) Tierno: Oh, wow! Gomamon: Look at that! Clemont: It's using the ice to reduce it's damage! Alain: We'll try this again, Night Slash! (Weavile activates Night Slash) Ash Ketchum: Hang in there! (Hawlucha defend itself again as Weavile hits it with Night Slash and Hawlucha crashes to the ground) Announcer: And it's a ferious attack on Weavile! It's that it for Hawlucha? No it's standing! Hawlucha is still standing! Ash Ketchum: Hawlucha takes an opponent's attacks and just keeps on getting stronger! Look out, Alain! Alain: As you wish! Night Slash! Ash Ketchum: All right, Hawlucha, go! (Hawlucha jumps as Weavile activates Night Slash again, then Hawlucha grabs Weavile with it's legs and toss it away much to Professor Sycamore and Diantha's surprise) Ash Ketchum: Now! Flying press! (Hawlucha activates Flying Press and hits Weavile and gets defeated) Pokemon Refree: Weavile is unable to battle! So Hawlucha is the winner! Ash Ketchum: All right! Flurr: Way to go! (Alain returns his Weavile back to it's Pokeball) Announcer: Hawlucha holds off a turn around victory when the sharp aerial attack! Biyomon: Hawlucha was great! Sora Takenouchi: Hawlucha is pretty powerful. Clemont: Ash, really use Hawlucha's fighting style to the max! Sawyer: Yeah, Hawlucha believes in Ash. And Ash believes in Hawlucha. Serena: That's for sure. Trust is what Ash is all about. (Cut to Lysandre) Lysandre: Ash has a fine Pokemon. Mairin: Alain! You can do it! Alain: Bisharp, let's go! (Alain throws his Pokeball summoning Bisharp) Announcer: And Alain's third Pokemon will be Bisharp! Mikey Kudo: Wow, he's got a Bisharp! Ash Ketchum: Be sure to stayed focused, Hawlucha. Alain: Thunderwave! (Bisharp activates Thunderwave and paralyze Hawlucha) Ash Ketchum: Uh-oh! Hawlucha, no! Announcer: That was Bisharp's Thunderwave! After that last battle Hawlucha is in a chance! Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, no! Palmon: This is awful! Tentomon: Thunderwave is an electric type move, that can paralyze Pokemon! Ash Ketchum: Stand up, Hawlucha! Alain: Use Guillotine! Ash Ketchum: X-Scissor! (Both Hawlucha and Bisharp charges to each other while activating their attacks as they collide to each other they fell and hit the ground) Ash Ketchum: Now, High Jump Kick! (Hawlucha activates High Jump Kick trying to hit Bisharp) Alain: Dodge it! (Bisharp dodges it as Hawlucha crashes the ground injuring it's knee) Alain: Guillotine, go! (Alain's Bisharp activates Guillotine to hit Hawlucha as Hawlucha sees this it try to escape but gets paralyzed as Bisharp manage to hit Hawlucha with Guillotine and Hawlucha is defeated) Pokemon Refree: Hawlucha is unable to battle! Bisharp's the winner! Announcer: And there you have it! That was the powerful move, Guillotine! Veemon: Hawlucha is defeated! Tierno: I thought Ash have the advantage! He was up with two wins. Trevor: But Alain even the score. That guy's tough. Ash Ketchum: (Returns Hawlucha back to it's Pokeball) Awesome, Hawlucha, you were great! Now take a good rest. Alain: (Returns Bisharp back to it's Pokeball and he talks in his mind): Battling against Ash is a lot of fun. I don't remember the last time I've had so much fun! It allows me to forget about time completely. (Spoken) Unfezant, let's go! (Alain throws his Pokeball summoning a Male Unfezant) Ash Ketchum: Talonflame, your up! (Ash throws his Pokeball summoning his Talonflame as two Flying type Pokemon flies up in the air and swoops down to the battlefield) Ash & Alain: Steel Wing, let's go! (Talonflame and Unfezant activates Steel Wing and collide to each other) Announcer: Tremendous, impacted! Ash Ketchum: Talonflame, flame charge! (Talonflame activates flame charge) Alain: Use sky attack! (Unfezant activates sky attack as two attacks hit each other over and over again until they collide to each other) Alain: Air slash! (Unfezant activates air slash) Ash Ketchum: Dodge it, Talonflame! (Talonflame dodges many air slash and gets hit by one of them) Ash Ketchum: Ramp up your speed with a flame charge! (Talonflame activates flame charge) Alain: Dodge it! (Unfezant flies away not to get hit until it gets hit by Talonflame's flame charge) Alain: Use sky attack! Ash Ketchum: Alright, Talonflame, brave bird! (Two Flying Type Pokemon activate their attacks and collide to each other) Announcer: And brave bird and sky attack collides head on! Bonnie: What just happened? (Ash's Talonflame and Alain's male Unfezant fell down) Ash Ketchum: Talonflame! (Two Flying Type Pokemon are both defeated) Pokemon Refree: Talonflame and Unfezant are both unable to battle! Announcer: That huge aerial collision has resulted in a double knock out! (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Metagross! (Back to the episode as the rock and water battlefield now changes) Announcer: There are just three Pokemon remaining for size, so it's time for the new battlefield. Clemont: Three against Three. That means the final match is all tied up which could be tricky. Trevor: One little mistake can turned everything around, that's the kind of battle this is. Tierno: Yeah, I'm nervous and I'm in the audience. Emerl: I'm not sure if you know this, but Ash has never beaten Alain before. Shauna: Alain's really that strong. Serena: But that was the Ash from the past. Ash is a lot stronger now, then he was back then. Ash Ketchum: Three Pokemon left. Pikachu: Pika, pi. Pika, pi! Ash Ketchum: Yeah! I've got my own team and all of you've know you've got me! Pikachu: Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: Hey Alain! Let's have fun to the end! Alain: (Was surprised what Ash said, while he talks in his mind) What a competitor! Seeing his expiration, makes me want to battle with everything, I've got! This is why I was so focused on battling him. Mairin: Look at that. He's smiling, I've never seen that before. Lysandre: Really, well. Here we go, the final climax will soon be upon us. Every I and I mean every I all over the world, will be focused on Lumiose City. (The battlefield changes to a grass battlefield) Announcer: The exciting Kalos League finals continue, our second half battlefield is grass! What kind of effect will this change have in our battler's strategys? Pokemon Refree: Bring out your Pokemon! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, I choose you! (Pikachu jumps into the battlefield) Alain: Metagross, let's go! (Alain throws his Pokeball summoning his Metagross) Announcer: Once again, Ash chooses Pikachu, who will now face off against Alain's Metagross! Pokemon Refree: Battle begin! Ash Ketchum: All right, Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Alain: Use Agility! (Pikachu fires thunderbolt to hit Metagross but it move away very quickly) Ash Ketchum: Move, quick! Alain: Get closer! (Pikachu tries to escape, but Metagross manage to stop him before he could get away) Alain: Metal claw! (Metagross activates Metal claw and hits Pikachu) Alain: Rock slide! (Metagross activates Rock Slide and hits Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (Everyone are shocked seeing Rock Slide hitting Pikachu) Tai Kamiya: Pikachu, no! Pops: Bad show! Very bad show! (Pikachu gets out of the rocks) Ash Ketchum: Way to go, Pikachu! Alain: Meteor Mash, go! (Alain's Metagross activates Meteor Mash and hits Pikachu) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Benson: Oh, man! Skips: That Metagross is tough! G-Merl: He better not lose! (Cut to Malva and Team Rocket watch the event) Meowth: It wouldn't be to shabby, if we got that mighty Metagross on our team. James: But I always have mixed emotions observing the Pikachu who has given us so much trouble all of this time, a crisis of twerpise proporitions. Jessie: It doesn't matter who wins, we'll simply grab both of them. James: Right, simplicity's best. (Pikachu is now injured a little) Alain: Wrap this up! Use Meteor Mash! Ash Ketchum: Come on, Pikachu! Electro ball! (Pikachu activates Electro ball at Metagross while it's about to use Meteor Mash) Alain: Oh, no! Announcer: And Pikachu hangs in there with gusto! Ash Ketchum: Jump on Metagross! (Pikachu jumps on Metagross) Alain: Shake it off! (Metagross struggles to get Pikachu off of it's head) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use thunderbolt let's go! (Pikachu acitvates thunderbolt) Announcer: It's a suprise thunderbolt from Pikachu! Can Metagross withstand it? Sawyer: As long as Pikachu is on top, Metagross can't attack! Volectro: Pikachu is doing great! Clemont: But will Metagross go down first, or will Pikachu gets shaken off first? Zaptor: Your right. Bonnie: Good luck, Pikachu! Teslo: You can do this! Announcer: Metagross is struggling! That thunderbolt is powerful! Alain: Come on, Metagross! (Metagross spins around like a top trying to get Pikachu off and it did sending Pikachu fly up in the air) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Use Iron Tail! (Pikachu activates Iron Tail and hits Metagross and gets defeated) Pokemon Refree: Metagross is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! Ash Ketchum: Way to go! Announcer: What a combat by Pikachu! Amazing turn around! Bonnie: Yes! Yeah! All right! Kari Kamiya: Yippee! Winnie the Pooh: Ash is gonna win for sure! Tigger: You go, Ashy-boy! Serena: Now it's three against two! Tierno: Ash is back in the league! Clemont: But he's up against Alain, he can't lose focus. Sawyer: And Pikachu is taken a lot of damage! Diantha: Talk about a lot of surpise! Professor Sycamore: It's not over, until it's over. I think Ash can still pull this battle off. James: Yes! (Jessie and Meowth looks at James) James: Hey, timeout! If it doesn't matter who wins this? Then I'm simply cheering for the twerp! (Laughing nervously) Alain: (Alain returns his Metagross back to it's Pokeball) Charizard, let's go! (Alain throws his Pokeball summoning his Charizard) Max Taylor: Charizard is here! Serena: Charizard is up next! (Charizard lands as Pikachu and Charizard came face to face) Ash Ketchum: Kay, now you've really gotta bring it! Use, Quick Attack! (Pikachu activates quick attack and hits Charizard) Ash Ketchum: Now, Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt at Charizard) Announcer: From Quick Attack to Thunderbolt, Pikachu's really rapping it up! (Charizard fell to his knee) Bonnie: Wow! It's working! Sawyer: The thunderbolt is effective against Charizard! Good idea! (Everyone looks at the event while Ash and Alain looked each other face to face) Serena: Oh, Ash. Pikachu. Good luck. Narrator: Will Pikachu emerge victorious? Or will it be Charizard? And who will earn the perfidious title of Kalos League champion? The white hot battle between Ash and Alain is nearing it's conclusion so stay tuned, as the journey continues. (Episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts